


Spider-Man on Camera

by impracticallyperfect (whynotfour)



Series: Tom Holland and His Girl [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotfour/pseuds/impracticallyperfect
Summary: Tom brings his girlfriend along to a photo shoot and enjoys the impact the suit has on her.





	Spider-Man on Camera

Red and blue binds his torso, pulling his ribs tight as the camera light bounces off of his body. The mask makes his breathing erratic, the heat of the studio making him sweat underneath the Spider-Man suit. Tom's fingers pull at the mask at the photographers instruction, eyes narrowing on the camera and catching his girl biting her lip as she mimics the shot with their Polaroid.

The camera was a gift from his parents to celebrate the role, memories captured across the globe documented in diaries with his and her captions. He loves the way her fingers move across the film in her haste to develop it; glossed lips blowing softly against the photo as colours come to life. Tom pulls the mask off slowly to look over at her, smirking at the thoughts he knows she's having. On more than one occasion have they teased one another about bringing the suit home and by the strain of her nipples against the fabric of her shirt he knows just what is on her mind.

"Eyes here, Tom!" the shoot's director calls, her mouth curling into a smile as he is caught out staring.

"Sorry, sorry, I just really need some water," he apologises, mask in hand as the photographer agrees to let him take a brief break despite the pressing deadline.

She springs into action, the bottle of water in her hand held to his lips as his arm wraps around her waist. Tom pulls her into him, kissing her hair as he whispers that he knows what she's playing at. She feigns surprise by looking up at him with those big doe eyes, long lashes casting shadows over her cheeks. He leans down to steal another kiss just as the light bulb falters and sparks fly over the set.

A thick Brooklyn accent lets out a curse followed by a call for a break until the lighting can be resurrected and Tom responds by grabbing her hand to pull her towards the back of the location and his dressing room. A rider lays untouched on the table, a single bulb hanging from the room casting shadows over their bodies. She says something about them choosing a nicer location next time and all Tom can think to do is grab her by the waist. He pulls her into a dip and in her haste to keep her balance she fists at the suit, steadying herself as his tongue pushes against her lips. She moves in sync with him, the camera hanging from her neck caught between their bodies. 

Tom's voice is almost a growl as he tells her to lay on the vanity, her skirt pushed up by his hands as he forces her legs apart. She whimpers in response, burning at the thought of Spider-Man going to his knees for her. 

"One sound and this'll be over," he warns. "Think you can manage that, honey?"

Her eyes roll backwards and Tom responds by pushing his fingers against the crotch of her underwear, dragging them up against her clit slowly. "I asked you a question, sweetheart. Use your words."

"Tom, please."

"Good girl," he hums, mouth falling flat to her left thigh as he lays the first of many kisses against her skin. "Always such a good girl for me."

His lips move slowly up her skin as she squirms, pulling on his hair softly as one leg is lifted over his shoulder. He makes a comment about how she's already so wet for him and she squirms in anticipation for what's to come. Tom responds by hooking his fingers into the side of her underwear, pulling the knickers to one side as he licks his lips.

"You look so fucking delicious," he praises, eyes dark and curls starting to stick to his forehead from the heat of her body. "Do you want me to taste you, baby?"

"Yes, Tom. I need your mouth," her voice feels like it's about to break into a sob; his teeth catching her thigh as she moans.

Tom doesn't say anything this time, instead brushing his tongue against her as she lets our a whimper in relief. He looks up at her face as he repeats the gesture, watching with glee as her head tilts back and eyes close. Never did he think the suit would work this well but what with the public setting and his body still stuck beneath the Lycra, he feels like she's already slipping towards the edge when his lips wrap around her clit and she's begging him to keep doing that thing with his tongue. She's seconds away from falling apart when there's a knock on the door and a rattle of the handle to pull their attention away from her orgasm.

"Mr Holland, you're wanted on set."

"To be continued," Tom murmurs, rising to meet her face - looking over her shoulder to fix his hair as she pants beneath him.

"God, I hate you," she cries, his face breaking into a smile as he steals a kiss.

"You could never."

"Tease."

"It's not my fault I'm irresistible," Tom kisses her again and she bites his lip as he pulls away. 

"Go get 'em movie star."

The pride radiating from her face makes him snatch the camera from her when she goes to take a photo of him in the suit, snapping a crude picture of her against the steam covered mirror instead. 

"One for the private collection," he winks before putting the camera to one side, waving the photo in the air as she blushes. "Love you."

"I know you do."


End file.
